Unexpected
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: Bakura suggests he and Ryo have a little "fun" in the Shadow Realm. What happens afterward was somewhat less than expected. RxB mpreg LEMON in Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A LEMON. DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP RIGHT TO CHAPTER 2.**

"Bakura!" Ryo screamed as he climaxed.

Bakura swallowed every drop and with one last swirl of his tongue released Ryo.

Ryo sat up and pressed his back against the headboard, spreading his legs to allow Bakura entry. He had to stifle his noise of surprise when Bakura reached for the Millennium Ring instead of the lubricant.

"'Kura?" questioned Ryo. "What are you…?"

"I thought we'd try something different tonight, Ry," said Bakura, putting the Ring on. He shivered involuntarily as the cold metal touched his bare chest. "Or, rather, _somewhere_ different."

Ryo couldn't stop the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He had a fear of the Millennium Ring, even though it had given him Bakura. Especially since there was really only one place it could take them.

"The Shadow Realm?" Ryo asked hesitantly, eyeing the Ring warily. "Bakura, I refuse to go to that place again."

"Please, Ry?" whined Bakura. "I promise I'll be good! I'll even tell the Duel Monsters to leave us alone!" He attempted to use the puppy dog eyes.

Ryo sighed and rolled his own eyes. Bakura was hopeless at the Eyes, and Bakura knew that. So the fact that he was even trying meant he was really desperate to try this.

"Fine, fine," said Ryo, resigned. "I can't ignore your pitiful attempt to look innocent. But just this once."

Bakura let out a noise that most would call a squeal, though Ryo knew it would be pointless to tell Bakura that. Bakura gripped Ryo's upper arm tightly and with a dark purple flash, they were both gone. The Ring fell to the bed with a clang.

Ryo saw the swirling purple and black shadows and fought the instinctual panic that rose in his chest, reminding himself that he had agreed to try this.

"You will be able to get us out once we're done, right?" asked Ryo nervously.

Bakura gave him a quick, reassuring kiss. "Ryo, the Shadow Realm is like my second home. The Pharaoh has sent me here so many times that I could find my way out blindfolded."

Ryo could only give a small smile before Bakura tackle glomped him and shoved his tongue in Ryo's mouth. Ryo hungrily kissed back.

Bakura broke for air and grinned devilishly. "You're gonna _love_ this. Everything is so much more intense in the Shadow Realm."

"Then get on with it," said Ryo huskily. "We already did all the foreplay at home."

Bakura grinned again and spat on his fingers, using his thumb to spread it around. Ryo lay flat on his back and spread his legs. Bakura slowly slid a single finger into Ryo, who gasped loudly. When Bakura slid in a second finger and started to stretch him, Ryo let out a loud whimper.

Bakura stopped and looked up. Ryo hadn't made such a pained noise during sex in a long time. "Ry?" he asked with concern.

Ryo shook his head. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. I feel like it's my first time again."

Bakura shrugged. "I said _everything_ was much more intense. Even the pain," he said. "We can stop and finish this at home if you want." He couldn't keep the disappointed note out of his voice.

Ryo shook his head again. Despite himself, he was now eager to try this. If the pain was this strong, how good would the pleasure be?

Bakura roughly kissed him to distract him. Breaking for air, he nuzzled his face into the junction of Ryo's shoulder and neck. He slid a third finger into Ryo and a fourth. Ryo's eyes widened and filled with tears before he closed them tightly, tears leaking down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Bakura tightly, burying his face in Bakura's shoulder. Ryo cried out as Bakura started to scissor.

Bakura felt the tears on his skin and Ryo's wet face nodded against his shoulder, telling him to continue preparing him. Bakura slid his fingers in and out, searching. Ryo moaned loudly in pleasure and pain as Bakura brushed his prostate. Bakura growled and pulled his fingers out. Ryo didn't know if his groan was from disappointment or relief.

Bakura positioned himself between Ryo's legs so that his hard length was against Ryo's opening. With one piston-like movement, he forced himself into the tight heat. Ryo screamed as the pain crashed over him, tilting his head back. He had long since gotten used to the initial pain of sex, even enjoying it, but this was something else.

Bakura started slightly, not expecting a scream. He leaned forward, trying not to move too much inside Ryo, and licked away the salty tears streaming down Ryo's cheeks and neck. He waited patiently until Ryo shifted his hips, signaling that the sharp pain had subsided enough.

Bakura started slowly, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. Ryo moaned. The pain had almost subsided and he was sure he could feel a hint of pleasure.

"H-harder," whispered Ryo into Bakura's ear.

Bakura grinned and pulled out so that only the tip remained inside his light. He then thrust in up to the hilt as hard as he could. Ryo screamed loudly in pleasure as Bakura slammed into the bundle of nerves inside him. Bakura growled and slammed into that same spot again.

Ryo mewled as Bakura continued to abuse his prostate. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He screamed as Bakura grabbed him and pumped his member in time with his thrusts. He could feel his release coming rapidly.

"Bakura!" he shrieked as he came over their chests.

Bakura growled and sped up his thrusts. He rammed into Ryo once, twice, three times.

"Ryo!" he yelled as he coated Ryo's passage with his seed. Ryo moaned as the warmth of Bakura's essence filled him. Bakura thrust into him a few more times before pulling out and pulling Ryo into a sticky hug.

Ryo sighed contentedly and snuggled into Bakura's chest, closing his eyes. "That was incredible," he mumbled sleepily.

"Oi, don't fall asleep here," said Bakura. "We have to get out. Our bed is more comfortable for sleeping in anyway."

"Why do we have to leave now?" Ryo muttered.

"Because if we fall asleep here wearing nothing…er…the Duel Monsters will try to gang rape you."

Ryo opened his eyes and looked into his yami's. "Are you serious?" he asked disbelievingly.

"How do you think Dark Necrofear got her baby?"

Don't own Yugioh

The father of Dark Necrofear's baby is Mahaado! I decree it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Yugioh.**

The first thing Ryo registered when he woke up a week later was that he felt sick. Really sick. He gave a low moan and put a hand on his churning stomach.

"Nnn, Ryo?" asked Bakura sleepily, roused by Ryo's moan.

Without warning, Ryo threw back the covers and ran for the bathroom. Bakura could hear the sound of retching down the hall. The room was still dark. Bakura looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. With a muttered curse, he got out of bed and followed Ryo to the bathroom. Ryo was kneeling on the floor with his head in the toilet.

Bakura leaned against the door frame, watching Ryo throw up, unsure of what to do. He eventually decided on kneeling beside him and rubbing his back.

Ryo took a shaky breath and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder as the nausea passed, half-closing his eyes. "Ugh…um, good morning."

Bakura couldn't help himself. He laughed. "How are you?"

"I feel sick," groaned Ryo.

"Well, I can see that. I meant besides that."

"Oh, I'm just bloody peachy," said Ryo, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think you can stomach any breakfast?" Bakura asked innocently.

Ryo paled and threw himself at the toilet. Bakura took that as a no and held Ryo's hair back.

* * *

For the next week, Ryo practically lived in the bathroom. He couldn't eat anything other than a few crackers, which had come up an hour later when he tried some soup. He even threw up the pills that were supposed to stop his nausea. The only thing he could keep down was water.

Ryo tried to laugh it off at first as just a stomach bug. But both he and Bakura knew that it couldn't be that.

"No. No way. Not a chance," said Bakura when Ryo suggested going to the doctor.

"Why the hell not?" Ryo asked through gritted teeth, resting his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat. A week of puking had worn his patience very thin.

"Hello. Nosowhowhateverphobic."

"Nosocomephobic," Ryo corrected irritably. "Right. I forgot about your stupid vendetta against hospitals."

"Well, that's settled then," said Bakura cheerfully, standing up and turning to leave.

"Bakura, get back here, _now_!" Ryo growled. "You and I both know that I need to get this checked out!" Ryo looked up to see Bakura shuffling nervously and looking interestedly at the ceiling.

"Look at me when I'm yelling at you!"

Bakura's eyes snapped down to Ryo's glaring eyes. He actually looked quite intimidating.

"Bakura, I haven't eaten in over a week! That's not good, I know you know that! _I_ am more or less incapacitated so I need _you_ to drive me!"

Bakura was torn between his need to help Ryo and his need to not be within a mile radius of Domino hospital. Ryo's eyes widened and he swung around and emptied the contents of his stomach. Ryo's eyes filled with tears involuntarily, stomach acid the only thing coming up and burning his throat. Bakura groaned, knowing there was no way out of it now, when Ryo said something that saved him.

"At least take me to Yugi's!" he pleaded, in tears now. "Yami knows a lot about magic, maybe he can help!"

Bakura held his hand in front of him. He moved them up and down like a scale, visibly weighing his mortal enemy helping Ryo and creepy, strange people in white helping Ryo.

"Bakura!" Ryo wailed miserably, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve.

Bakura's left hand shot up while his right hand went down to his waist. "Pharaoh it is," he said, helping Ryo to his feet.

* * *

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Again?" asked Bakura in his calmest voice. He had already pulled over twice and could see why Ryo had had him drive. "We're not even a block from Yugi's house!"

"Bakura, I am going to be sick all over this car in about two seconds," insisted Ryo, very white and breathing hard.

Bakura turned a corner. "Look, see, we're almost there," he said, pointing to the game shop not fifty feet away.

Ryo gagged and clapped both his hands tightly to his mouth, visibly trying not to heave. Bakura nearly floored the gas pedal. He stopped the car right next to the front door and he and Ryo got out, Ryo quite a bit more hastily.

The little bell jingled as the door opened. Yugi was behind the counter, reading a book. "Welcome to the—oh, hey, guys! What's up, Ryo?" he asked, noticing how pale the younger boy looked.

"We have a rather important matter to discuss with the Pharaoh," said Bakura as Ryo seemed to be concentrating all his energy on not being sick. "But I suppose you can come too since I don't want to suffer the Pharaoh alone and you looked bored to death."

"You picked a nice, slow Wednesday. I told myself twenty minutes ago that if nothing happens in the next twenty minutes I was closing up," said Yugi conversationally, staring at Ryo and closing his book. "You guys usually call first, what's the…"

Yugi broke off as Ryo lost the battle and ran to the bathroom in the house area. He looked back at Bakura. "…matter?" he finished.

"That," said Bakura, gesturing after Ryo. "He hasn't been able to keep anything down since Monday."

"Three days isn't that bad," said Yugi.

"Last Monday."

"Oh." Yugi walked over to the door and switched the sign to Closed before gesturing to Bakura to follow him into the house area. "YAMI! GET DOWN HERE!"

Roughly four seconds later, Yami was coming down the stairs from the bedrooms. "Yes, what is it, aib—oh." He broke off as he caught sight of Bakura. "What are _you_ doing here, tomb robber?"

"I'm here to enjoy your company." Bakura flinched at the sound of Ryo emptying the contents of his stomach upstairs. "Ryo's been sick for awhile and I would rather get him looked at here than a hospital."

Yami snorted. "I still find it hilarious that you're afraid of hospitals."

"I am not!" whined Bakura.

"That's not what you told me," said Ryo weakly, wiping his mouth as he entered the upstairs hall and started down the stairs. He shot Yami and Yugi apologetic looks. "Sorry for coming over only to puke my guts out in your only bathroom."

Yami took Ryo's arm as he passed, meaning to help him down the stairs, but Ryo shook his hand off. "I can't eat, not walk." But Ryo swayed and gripped the banister tightly.

When Ryo got to the bottom Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the kitchen, sticking his tongue out at Yami over his shoulder as Ryo allowed him to support him. Yami rolled his eyes and followed, Yugi close behind.

"Alright," said Yami. "Take off your shirt, get on the counter, and tell me why Bakura is insisting that I play doctor."

"Because I haven't kept down hardly any food down at all for ten days," said Ryo bluntly, pulling his shirt over his head and pushing himself onto the counter, "and I would rather not starve to death because the only this I ate was five crackers."

Yami nodded and started looking over Ryo. Small orbs of Shadow Magic glowed under his palms, searching for things amiss internally. Bakura sulked in the corner he had been sent to after Yami had told him he was in the way, shooting Yami glares as he lightly touched Ryo's bare torso. Ryo sat patiently, the Shadow Magic preventing him from feeling sick, talking quietly with Yugi.

When Yami reached Ryo's lower abdomen, his eyes widened and he began muttering to himself in Coptic. Ryo didn't notice Yami's closer inspection, but Bakura did, and he began to shuffle nervously. What was wrong with his light?

Yami sighed and straightened up. "Well, Ryo's not sick," he announced.

"Really?" said Bakura, nearly bouncing over to Ryo.

"Than what's wrong with me?" asked Ryo, not sharing his yami's happy mood.

"Nothing's _wrong_, per se…" said Yami hesitantly.

"Than what's up?" asked Yugi.

"Well," started Yami, unsure of how to purpose his question. "Did you two…do anything…involving Shadow Magic?"

"I do a lot of things with Shadow Magic," said Bakura. "Most of which could only be done with a sharp object."

"Fine," said Yami. "To put it bluntly, the last time you had sex, did you use any Shadow Magic in the foreplay?"

Ryo blushed bright red and buried his face in his hands while Bakura answered just as bluntly, "The last time we had sex was _in_ the Shadow Realm. We haven't done anything since cause Ryo's been too uncomfortable."

"Ah, I thought it was something like that," said Yami. "Well, when doing something like that in a place with that much free Shadow Magic can sometimes alter things in order to—"

"Spit it out, Pharaoh," said Bakura and Ryo in unison, Ryo looking up from his hands.

Yami sighed. "Congratulations," he said, turning to Bakura. "Ryo is pregnant."

* * *

Ryo at the moment is two weeks along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eve Rider -** Ryo is still a male. I was going to explain this in detail later but I'll say it now. Sex in its basic form is reproduction. The Shadow Magic floating around the Shadow Realm recognized that, and also recognized that the uke was "infertile" in a way and helped him out. Ryo still has his male genitalia but also now has a uterus. No ovaries, no fallopian tubes, no birth canal. I have a plan, don't worry. As for Bakura being Nosocomephobic that was a joke my best friend and I came up with completely by accident while RPing. She was RPing Akefia and I was Bakura and she started talking about putting someone in the hospital and I made Bakura get all defensive.

**TOD ZUYO –** No. Bakura does not want to be a father. At least he doesn't think he does. Childhood trauma makes him corrupt the small children.

**Don't own Yugioh. Bite me**

* * *

Yugi squealed and hugged Ryo, who just sat there with a stunned look on his face. Bakura sank slowly into a chair as his knees would no longer support him.

"You're two weeks along," continued Yami. "And let me tell you, you've had a bad pregnancy so far. Most women don't get morning sickness this bad. You really should get something for morning sickness. You're eating for two now and you were underweight to begin with; now you're just borderline malnourished."

Ryo put his hand hesitantly on his stomach. "But that's…impossible."

"Nothing is impossible in the Shadow Realm," said Bakura weakly. Yami nodded agreement. Bakura hadn't noticed it before, but now that Yami had said it, he had to admit that Ryo _was_ too thin. His ribs were beginning to show.

"If the Shadows thought you were trying to make a baby, which is what sex _is_, they would've helped it along and given the uke the proper organ," said Yami.

Ryo looked down at his stomach. Bakura gently put his hand over Ryo's.

"Come on, Ryo," said Yugi cheerfully. "Let's let the guys let this sink in." Ryo tried to say that _he_ needed to let this sink in, but no sound came out. Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room.

Yami sat down next to Bakura, who was staring sightlessly at a corner. "You look less than thrilled."

"How could this happen, Pharaoh?" asked Bakura. "I can't be somebody's parent, you of all people know that."

"You should've thought of that before you knocked him up," said Yami. Bakura decided not to comment on the fact that he didn't know that.

"It's still early," said Bakura. "Could we force a miscarriage or something before it develops enough?"

Yami shook his head. "Not only is that the most inhuman thing you have ever said, but without a birth canal, it'll have nowhere to go. It'll still have to be born, and if its born dead, how do you think Ryo would take it?"

"He'd be crushed," said Bakura. "He loves kids."

"Not that it might not miscarry on its own," said Yami. "I've seen one or two successful male pregnancies as Pharaoh, but I've seen a lot more that didn't make it. And Ryo isn't exactly the pinnacle of health. As the moment he doesn't have enough fat to support himself, let alone a baby."

Bakura nodded mutely. He couldn't speak past the lump in his throat as he saw the truth in Yami's words. He couldn't raise a child. But he wanted it to live for Ryo. But if Ryo couldn't support them both, what if something bad happened to him?

"You could always get an abortion," suggested Yami.

Bakura turned to face him with a snarl. "_No one is going to touch my child!_" he hissed.

Yami clapped him on the shoulder. "See? You'll make a fine father. You're already protecting your kid, and your kid isn't even anything but a few cells yet."

Bakura just stared after him as Yami left the room. He dimly realized that he has just been successfully tricked out of his self put-down.

* * *

"Ryo, are you mad at me?" Bakura asked on the drive home.

"Hmm?" asked Ryo, jerked out of his own little world.

"Are you mad at me?"

""For what?" asked Ryo in confusion.

"For taking you in the Shadow Realm and causing all this."

Ryo leaned over and kissed Bakura on the cheek. "Of course not. I don't think I've ever been happier. I've always wanted kids. She'll be perfect!"

"'She?'" asked Bakura, raising an eyebrow.

"Every baby starts out female," said Ryo, pointing ahead to draw Bakura's attention back to the road.

"That may be true, but we are definitely having a boy," said Bakura matter-of-factly.

Ryo rolled his eyes but made no further comment. They were about a block from their house when Ryo spoke again.

"Bakura."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be sick again."

* * *

Things went well for another few weeks. Yami had obtained pills for morning sickness that had improved Ryo's stomach and mood greatly. He still got sick, but it was much less often and he slowly but surely gained his weight back, until he was able to support the baby and himself healthily. He was thrilled with the thought of the life growing inside him, while Bakura seemed to sink more into denial with each day that passed.

One morning, Bakura entered the house moodily while Ryo was reading a parenting book. Ryo looked up as a small box landed on his lap to see Bakura heading upstairs.

"Bakura, what's this?" Ryo asked sternly, putting down the book and picking up the box. His eyes narrowed as he saw what it was.

Bakura froze; he had really hoped to avoid a scene. "It's a home pregnancy test," he answered coolly.

"And why, pray tell, did you get this?" asked Ryo in a hurt and angry voice.

"Because I don't trust the Pharaoh?"

"Oh, and you trust medical science more!" asked Ryo coldly.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" yelled Bakura. "Just do it, Ry. I don't want to deal with all this shit until I'm certain I have to!"

Bakura ran the rest of the way upstairs to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and threw himself facedown on the bed. He didn't want to be a parent, but he had to admit he could've handled that better.

"Fuck," he said into the pillow. He hadn't meant to blow up at Ryo, especially if he _was_ pregnant. So much drama came with a baby. He _hated_ drama. He squeezed the pillow and buried his face deeper into it. "What is my malfunction?"

Bakura rolled over onto his back and sighed. He stared at the ceiling, feeling like a complete and total jerk. He could hear Ryo moving around in the bathroom down the hall. He closed his eyes and mentally figured out what he would say to apologize to Ryo. Now if only he could find the will to get off the damn bed.

His eyes shot open again when something collided with the wall above his head with a decent amount of force and landed on his stomach. He sat up slightly to see Ryo standing in the doorway. His fists were clenched by his sides and he was silently crying.

"There, I hope you're happy," he spat in a bitter voice. "I hope this makes you man up now that 'all this shit' is really happening!" Ryo spun around on his heels and with a flash of white hair he was gone. Bakura heard the front door slam.

Bakura picked the object up off his stomach and looked at it. It was the pregnancy test, very clearly reading positive. Bakura groaned and facepalmed himself, flopping back on the bed. That hadn't gone as intended at all.

* * *

Yeah, Bakura is apparently the one with mood swings now. Okay, no, he's not, but I had to have at least one Bakura-is-a-dick scene. Somebody doesn't want to be a daddy at the moment~

Ryo is five weeks along.


	4. Chapter 4

**nameless-heart – **Thank you very much! :D

**Nira Rose – **Precisely, Ryo and I kind of had to beat that into him.

**TOD ZUYO – **He should be okay now, it was just the initial denial. I think Ryo made his point that he does not appreciate him asking for proof.

**Don't own Yugioh. Never will. Bite me.**

* * *

Bakura sat in a corner of the couch, facing the front door. His kitten, Tsumi, sat on his lap. He stroked her absentmindedly, waiting for Ryo to come home.

"What've I done, Tsumi?" he asked the small cat curled in his lap. Ryo had taken their only car so there was no way he could follow him. He thought it best to let Ryo blow off some steam anyway, as he knew how scary Ryo could be when angry firsthand. He was beginning to worry, though. It had been hours. Ryo had stormed out around noon, but a quick glance out the window told Bakura the sun was setting.

The phone rang next to Bakura, making him jump out of his skin, disturbing Tsumi. He grabbed at the phone, almost dropping it in his haste, hoping it was Ryo.

"Hel—"

"_You're a fuck, you know that?_"

Bakura mentally cringed. "Hi, Pharaoh."

"_Will you please explain to me why Ryo is over here crying and complaining about what a dick you are?_"

"Did Ryo actually say that?" asked Bakura, slightly hurt.

"_Along with many other choice insults, several of which I'm convinced he was making up on the spot._"

"Damn. Could I talk to him?"

"_I don't think that's a good idea_," said Yami. "_He didn't want me to chew you out, but he's really furious with you. It took us hours to stop his ranting and calm him down. Yugi just took him up to our room. We told him he can stay here tonight; he doesn't want to be around you right now._"

"Oh."

Yami sighed on the other end. "_I suppose I should've warned you, but I doubt you'd have been more careful if I had. From now till the baby's born, Ryo's gonna have mood swings. Lucky you, you made him mad during a bad one. I'd be a little more considerate around him from now on._"

"Right. Got it. Sorry. Tell Ryo, I'm really sorry."

"_I will. And just so you know, Ryo is definitely pregnant. Your child is developing well and it's healthy. And those home pregnancy tests rarely work correctly anyway._" With that, Yami hung up.

Bakura hung up the phone and scratched Tsumi behind the ears. "Am I a fuck, Tsumi?"

Tsumi gave an affirmative mew. "Gee, thanks," said Bakura, but he was smiling.

* * *

"Fluffy!"

Bakura yelped as he was tackled to the ground by Marik.

Malik smirked as he leaned against the door frame. "Where have you been? We haven't seen or heard from you in, like, a month. We thought you were dead."

Bakura wrestled with Marik, trying to get out from under him. "Ryo and I have had a rather large family issue the past month but as he's not speaking to me at this time I thought—get _off_ me, Marik!—I'd take you up on your offer to stay over."

Malik pulled Marik off Bakura. "That offer is a month and a half old, but I suppose we could find room for you." He grinned.

"Won't Ryo be pissed that you're not with him?" asked Marik with a smile.

Bakura shrugged. "He's already so mad at me he went to sleep at the Pharaoh's, so what's stopping me from staying with _my_ friends?"

"Absolutely nothing!" said Malik, grabbing Bakura's hand and pulling him inside.

"Let the Saw marathon begin!" shouted Marik.

"Hang on, I'm curious," said Malik, flopping down on the couch. "What is this 'family matter' that was so urgent? Seeing as neither you nor Ry rely on anyone but each other."

"Remember how I said that Ryo was really sick?" asked Bakura.

Malik nodded. Marik was searching the cabinet for the Saw movies.

"There's a new one on the way," said Bakura, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Oh? More details, please," said Marik, smirking.

Bakura looked between the two. "It was morning sickness. Ryo and I had sex in the Shadow Realm and the Shadow Magic fucked around with stuff. To make a long story short, Ryo is pregnant, five weeks along."

"But you're not mature enough to be a dad," said Marik.

Malik whacked him on the back of the head. "Shut _up_, Marik. Ignore him."

Bakura shrugged. "I usually do."

"Congratulations," said Malik with a grin. "You excited?"

Bakura grinned. "I didn't think I was, but now that I have to say it, yeah, I am."

"Then I wish you the best. You'll need it," Malik said.

"Now we must watch Saw!" said Marik, holding up the box set.

* * *

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him," Ryo muttered as he punched the pillow in Yugi's guest room rather violently.

"Feel better?" asked Yugi as Ryo threw himself facedown on the object he had just been abusing.

"No," replied Ryo, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, it's not that bad," said Yugi, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, which had begun to shake. "So Bakura did something stupid and rude without thinking. What else is new?"

Ryo looked up from the pillow. His eyes were bright with tears. "It's just…I love kids. I've always wanted to be a parent. To make up where _my_ dad failed, I guess. It was just another thing I gave up when I got together with Bakura. Now that it can happen, I…I'm so happy. But—But I can hardly eat anything without feeling sick, I'm constantly tired and achy, I get cramps that hurt so bad I want to curl up and die, and overall am not having a very fun time, and on top of all of _that_ Bakura is acting like he doesn't want or care about his daughter and now I'm crying and I don't know _why_!"

"That would be mood swings, although judging by that list I wouldn't be surprised even if you didn't have them."

Both boys jumped; they hadn't heard Yami come in the room. Yami sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Ryo's shoulders. "Mood swings are irritating for everyone in the vicinity, but morning sickness is the real bitch. But don't worry, now that you're over a month along it should gradually stop. The mood swings will be around until the baby's born, unfortunately."

"How do you know so much about pregnancy?" asked Yugi.

"Tch, Yugi, I lived in a palace with Ra knows how many personal servants, most of which female. You think I haven't observed several pregnancies? Please."

"But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl," said Ryo. "How do you know I won't veer away in a completely opposite direction?" Some fear had crept into his voice.

"Because way back when, we fucked around with Shadow magic a lot more than we do now." Yami smiled. "I saw a few of those too."

"Oh. Okay…"

"Don't worry about it, Ryo," reassured Yami. "Bakura says he's sorry for upsetting you. And if he doesn't come to his senses about this, I'll personally flay him for you."

Ryo couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Don't own Saw either. I totally forgot that I gave Bakura Tsumi in my Christmas special that I still haven't uploaded. Ryo gave him a black and white kitten who acts like Bakura in cat form for Christmas. Her name means Sin. Bakura named her.

Ryo is still five weeks along.


	5. Chapter 5

**ibeseeingyou – **Thank you very much ^-^ I try to keep it sweet at least to a point. Otherwise Bakura would be dead.

**TOD ZUYO – **Yes! A new chapter!

**Fallen Crystal Moon – **It's in his personality. Bakura's just naturally an ass sometimes and does things without thinking. He makes up for it. I hate writing OOC and trying to keep the OOC to a minimum when I do go OOC so I had to put something like that in there. As for the glomping, now is okay, but once Ry starts showing you should try to keep it to a minimum. Kay?

Ryo: Please?

**YamiBakura1988 – **Thank you :D This is so unrelated but my curiosity is getting the better of me. You wouldn't happen to have a YouTube account with the same name, would you? If so, I owe you, I never would've seen the show at all.

**KATZUNITED-MEOW- – ***evil cackle* Yes, let the Saw marathon commence…

**Gaarahottie – **Thank you. New chapters will be up as soon as I write them. And since I have nothing really planned out it might be several days between chapters ^-^; But I write in school, so chapters get done quickly…

**His-Bloodthirsty-Princess – **Compared to some other authors I update rather quickly. I write in school at least for a few minutes every day and I RP my versions of Bakura and Ryo with my friend's RP characters on Gmail which helps me come up with ideas. I promise that the lengths between chapters will at the very most be two weeks. I hate waiting to get writing done ^-^ Advantage for you guys!

**Don't own Yugioh. Never will. Bite me. Don't own Skype either.**

* * *

Ryo woke up in Yugi's guest room and cursed under his breath. He immediately recognized the churning in his stomach as morning sickness. He was on a record of keeping six meals in a row down, too.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was a little after three. Far too early to go bug Yami and Yugi. He didn't want to throw up—he and his baby needed that food.

Ryo rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. Of course, that had never worked _before_, but Ryo prayed it would work now. No such luck.

Gagging, Ryo sat bolt upright, pressing his palms tightly to his mouth. _Shit!_ he thought. He tasted bile but forced it back down. On second thought, three o'clock AM sounded like a wonderful time to wake Yami.

Getting out of bed, Ryo wandered down the hall to Yami and Yugi's room. The door was open and Ryo leaned against the frame. "Yami," he said breathlessly.

Yugi stirred, but neither woke. "Yami!" Ryo said more loudly.

Yugi groaned and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Ryo? Whassamatter?"

"Do you have any morning sickness pills?" Ryo asked quickly, his stomach churning violently.

"No," said Yugi, wondering why on Earth Ryo as bringing this up at this hour, not noticing how pale the younger boy looked. "We gave them all to you. Yami could go get some when he wakes up, but he could sleep through World War III."

"Oh," said Ryo quietly before giving in and tearing off to the bathroom.

He fell to the bathroom floor in front of the toilet and immediately emptied his stomach, barely making it. His eyes filled with frustrated tears. He started slightly as he felt his hair be pulled back. Yugi had followed him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you felt sick," said Yugi.

"I always feel sick," cried Ryo. "The pills just help keep the food down."

Yugi nodded. "Yami said that morning sickness stops after about five weeks," he offered.

"That's doing me a shitload of help _now_!" shouted Ryo, leaning over the toilet again.

Yugi held his hair back as he retched. He mentally noted that Ryo must really be miserable if he's swearing.

Ryo took a shaky breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. "I think I'll just tell Bakura to come get me," he managed to say before he was hit with another wave of nausea.

Yugi watched sympathetically, "That might be a good idea," he said. "We can't really help you out over here, especially when the one who actually knows what he's doing is ASLEEP!" he shouted the last word over his shoulder, but did not wake the former Pharaoh.

"I don't think it'll be stopping anytime soo—" Ryo broke off with a gag as he vomited again. "I'm gonna be spending the rest of the night with my head in the toilet!" he wailed.

* * *

Bakura yawned as the credits of Saw III rolled. Malik was dozing on Marik's shoulder and Marik looked ready to fall asleep as well. Three movies had taken them late into the night.

_Bakura._

Bakura jumped as Ryo's voice sounded through his mind. _Ryo? It's three-thirty in the morning._

_I know that._ Ryo's voice was irritable. _You think I'm up for my own enjoyment? Can you come get me? _

_Does this mean you forgive me?_

_No, but the current mood swing prevents me from being furious with you. Just come get me, I'm puking my guts out over here._

Bakura glanced over at Malik and Marik. _Ah…_ He then felt pure misery on the other end of the mind-link and knew Ryo was vomiting again. _I'll be there as soon as I can._

"Marik?" Bakura said.

"Hmm?" asked Marik, half-asleep.

"Ryo is sick; he wants me to come get him."

"Aww, okay," said Marik. "Come back and see us before a month passes next time."

* * *

Yugi was dozing in the shop area as Bakura approached on foot. It was close to four in the morning. Yugi jolted awake as Bakura rapped the glass. Getting up quickly, he went over to open the door.

"He's still upstairs," he said before Bakura could ask.

"Kay. Thanks for letting him stay here," said Bakura.

"Yeah, well, don't let it happen again," hissed Yugi. "I love having Ryo over here but I don't like hearing that he came over only because you fucked up so bad that he doesn't want to be around you. It's the yami's job to protect the hikari, not distress him so much that he has to run away. Think before you fucking act next time."

Bakura blinked in shock at the normally gentle hikari. "I—I know, I'm not gonna upset him like that again," he stuttered.

"Good," said Yugi furiously, eyes flashing. "Because if you do I will personally castrate you."

Bakura nodded mutely and allowed Yugi to lead him inside, not doubting for a second that Yugi would uphold his threat.

"He's still in the bathroom," said Yugi. His eyes were still hard. "Go get him and get out of my sight."

Bakura turned and went up the stairs. The bathroom door was open and the light was on. "Ryo?" he said, leaning against the door frame.

Ryo straightened up slightly from where he was leaning over the toilet and turned to face him. "There you are," he said weakly.

"Feel up to going home?" asked Bakura.

"No, but I've been throwing up for an hour and I can't stay here forever."

"Then come on, Yugi is beginning to scare me with the way he's glaring at me from downstairs." Bakura looked over his shoulder to see that Yugi was in fact sending a death glare his way.

Ryo got shakily to his feet and staggered. Bakura caught him by the elbow before he could fall. Ryo mumbled his thanks. He was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"You should try to sleep in the car," said Bakura. It was not a request. Ryo merely nodded, too tired to argue.

"Bye, Ryo," said Yugi sympathetically. "Feel better." Ryo didn't see the warning glare he shot Bakura. Bakura laughed nervously and led Ryo out to the car.

Ryo climbed into the passenger seat and fell asleep almost instantly. Bakura smiled slightly as he started the car.

* * *

By the time Bakura pulled up to their house, Ryo had fallen even deeper asleep, lulled by the motions of the car. Bakura found that he didn't have the heart to wake him. Getting out of the car, he moved to the passenger side and opened Ryo's door. Carefully, he lifted Ryo out and held him bridal style. Ryo sighed in his sleep and relaxed as his head rested against Bakura's warm chest.

Kicking the car door closed, Bakura carried Ryo inside and up to their bedroom. He laid Ryo on the bed, careful not to wake him, undressed, and climbed in next to him. Ryo sighed in contentment as Bakura softly embraced him.

* * *

Bakura was awake when Ryo woke up well after noon. He was still in bed with one arm around Ryo and his laptop on his lap, typing with just his right hand. Ryo stared at the screen through half-lidded eyes as Bakura continued his Skype chat with Yami and Marik, unaware.

Bakura looked down as Ryo yawned and smiled softly when he saw Ryo half awake. "You're up."

"Mmm," groaned Ryo, nodding with a heavy head.

"How do you feel?" asked Bakura, quickly telling Yami and Marik that he'd be right back and setting the laptop aside.

"Crappy," replied Ryo. "I'm one hundred percent certain that there's nothing left in my stomach after last night and it still feels like I'm gonna be sick."

"Well, hopefully last night was your last morning sickness attack," said Bakura cheerfully.

Ryo's eyes widened slightly and he became very tense. "Nope," was all he could say before he was running for the bathroom.

Bakura sighed before getting up and following Ryo. Ryo was bent over the toilet, making small gagging noises. Bakura kneeled down next to him and put a hand between Ryo's shoulder blades, rubbing gently.

"Nothing's coming up," Ryo wailed. He gagged and continued to dry retch. He started to cry involuntarily as his stomach muscled clenched on empty air.

Bakura could detect every ounce of pain and discomfort over the mind-link, but all he could say was, "It'll be over soon. I'm here." If it wasn't over soon, Bakura vowed to kill the Pharaoh personally. Yami had said that all morning sickness shouldn't last more than a month and a half. Ryo was six weeks today.

* * *

"You want me to what?" asked Bakura two weeks later.

"Go out and pick up some ketchup," repeated Ryo. Within a week after he had experienced dry retching his morning sickness had faded completely, replaced with the need to eat the oddest foods every second of the day.

"But, Ryo…you hate ketchup," Bakura pointed out.

Ryo shrugged. "I know. But I want some now. Or rather, our daughter does."

"Son," said Bakura.

"Daughter," said Ryo.

"Son," said Bakura patiently.

"Daugh-ter," said Ryo in a singsong voice, sticking out his tongue.

Bakura sighed. He wasn't going to win any arguments if Ryo was in a playful mood swing. He made a mental note to see if the store had anything for mood swings.

"Okay, okay, I'll go out and get some ketchup if that's what you and the baby want," he said in a slightly resigned voice. He had learned very quickly since the mood swings started that if Ryo was happy then there would be no problems.

"Thanks!" said Ryo brightly, leaning up and kissing Bakura on the cheek. "I'm gonna go take a nap till you get back."

With that he turned and left the living room. Bakura stared after him in mild shock at his abrupt departure, before getting up and leaving the house.

Ryo sighed in contentment and snuggled under the comforter. Yep, cravings and exhaustion were what his child gave him now. But he didn't mind. He was just glad the morning sickness was over with. Within minutes, he was asleep.

It seemed that he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he was waking up to a pitch black room. Ryo sat up and blinked sleep from his eyes. He could hear screaming and gunfire downstairs, a sure sign that Bakura was home.

Throwing back the covers, he got out of bed and padded down the hall and stairs. Bakura was lounging on the couch with Tsumi on his lap watching a movie, the source of the screaming and gunshots.

"Bakura, turn that off, it distresses the baby," said Ryo, leaning over the back of the couch.

Bakura jumped slightly and paused the movie before turning off the TV. "You mean it distresses you," he said playfully, turning around and kissing Ryo softly.

"Which in turn distresses the baby," pointed out Ryo, breaking the kiss and putting a hand on his flat stomach.

"Touché," said Bakura. "Did you enjoy your five hour catnap?"

"Mmhmm," said Ryo. "Do we have any pickles?"

"I don't think so," replied Bakura.

"Oh. Could we get some?" asked Ryo hopefully.

"Ryo, it's almost midnight. The store's closed."

"Oh," said Ryo, looking genuinely disappointed. "Well, did you get the ketchup at least?"

"I did. It's in the fridge."

"Sweet," said Ryo, walking into the kitchen and beginning to prepare a peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich. Bakura mentally shuddered.

* * *

Ryo is eight weeks along.


	6. Chapter 6

**TOD ZUYO – **You don't have to bite me. I just like to write that. With any luck Bakura will survive. I do have the nasty habit of killing him.

**Tootsieroll90 – **Yep, cravings are the best.

**Don't own Yugioh. Never will. Bite me.**

* * *

The first thing Ryo registered when he woke up was pain. Ryo cursed mentally and whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly and putting a hand over his lower abdomen.

Ryo rolled over to see if Bakura was awake yet. He was startled to see that Bakura was not in bed with him. It was rare that Bakura woke up before him.

His muscles contracted again and he wondered if he should get up and go get a painkiller. Then he wondered whether or not painkillers would hurt his baby. Eventually he just decided to lay there and go back to sleep, trying to ignore it.

After roughly ten minutes of ineffectually ignoring the pain, Bakura came into the room.

"Good morning, Ry," he said cheerfully. "How are you—oof!" He broke off as a pillow collided with his face.

"Stop being happy," groaned Ryo.

"What's your problem?" asked Bakura, picking up the pillow off the floor.

"I have the worst cramp I have ever had in my entire life and I really want to curl up and die," said Ryo, wincing. "I'm not in the mood for happy."

"Okay, okay," said Bakura, raising his hands in surrender. "I just came in to tell you that the Pharaoh called. He's coming over to check on our son. Maybe you should take a painkiller or some—_Ahg_!"

Ryo had unplugged the alarm clock next to him and chucked it at Bakura. Bakura held his forehead and gave Ryo a look that plainly said "_why?_"

"Um, _ow_!" Bakura said indignantly.

"I am not risking our _daughter's_ health by drugging myself," hissed Ryo.

"Alright then, don't," said Bakura, removing his hand to check for blood. He saw none and continued to hold his head. "But the Pharaoh's still coming over."

"Whatever," Ryo muttered, rolling over so his back was to Bakura and attempting to fall back asleep.

Bakura sighed and bit back when he was going to say, reminding himself that it wasn't Ryo's fault he was moody. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him silently.

He hadn't taken two steps when he was alerted by a very loud, muffled mew and he nearly tripped over Tsumi. Mahogany eyes met green as she stared up at her human patiently. Her empty food bowl was clamped tightly between her teeth.

Bakura crouched down and stroked her between the ears, smiling as she leaned into his touch. It was beyond him how a cat that small could carry a bowl that large, up the stairs no less, but she did it every time she demanded food.

"You're such a freak, cat," he laughed, taking the bowl from her and starting down the stairs, Tsumi slinking after him.

Bakura had just placed a freshly-filled bowl of meat in front of Tsumi when the doorbell rang. Tsumi turned her head towards the door and growled low in her throat.

"Welp, Pharaoh's here," said Bakura, petting Tsumi to smooth down her fur. He found it amusing that she shared his taste in people.

Bakura left the kitchen and opened the door to reveal the former Pharaoh on his doorstep. "Pharaoh," he said.

"Tomb robb—" Yami broke off as a hiss sounded behind Bakura. Bakura looked over his shoulder and Yami leaned to the right to see past him.

Tsumi was in the hall behind Bakura, crouching. Her claws were out and her fur was fluffed up. Her tail was lashing. Her bright emerald eyes never left the Pharaoh's face. Yami blinked and wondered how such a small, innocent kitten could look so intimidating.

"Tomb robber, have you been training her to be an attack cat…?"

"No, she hates you on her own," Bakura replied. "But, yes, I have. Start the training young and they'll be pros by adulthood."

Yami blinked at him. Yugi walked in just then, murmuring apologies for falling behind. He looked Bakura in the eyes and an unspoken agreement passed not to mention the threats Yugi had given Bakura. "Oh, is this your cat?" he asked Bakura casually. "I haven't seen her yet. Aww, she's so cute!"

"Aibou, wait—" started Yami.

But Yugi had already gone inside and picked her up, heedless of teeth and claws. Tsumi relaxed instantly and was purring in his arms. Bakura laughed and made for the living room, touching the tip of Tsumi's ear as he passed. Yugi followed him.

Yami sighed. "Where's the justice in this world?" he said to himself before following the retreating backs of his hikari and Bakura.

"Now then," said Bakura, flopping back on the couch, "I know you came over to check on Ryo, but I wouldn't suggest bugging him just now."

"Why not?" asked Yugi, settling down with Tsumi on his lap and raising an eyebrow at Bakura warningly.

Bakura held his bangs up to reveal a dark bruise on his forehead before letting them fall back into place. "Nailed me with an alarm clock about twenty minutes ago for bugging him. He's trying to sleep off a cramp or something."

Yami laughed. "_Ryo_ managed to hit _you_? I see your cat-like thief's reflexes have faded with age, tomb robber."

"Ah ha ha, you're not funny," said Bakura, rolling his eyes. "My reflexes are fine; I just let my guard down around Ryo."

Without warning, Yami grabbed the pillow next to him and flung it so that it spun at Bakura's head. Bakura not only ducked it easily, but caught it as it flew past and returned fire at Yami, hitting him dead in the face.

Yugi laughed as Bakura folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "I rest my case," said Bakura. Yami scowled.

"Well," said Yugi, moving Tsumi from his lap to Bakura's, "I'll go get him for you."

"I recommend you duck at regular intervals," remarked Bakura as Yugi started up the stairs.

Bakura pet Tsumi while they waited for Yugi, ignoring a loud "What now!" from Ryo and a crash upstairs. Yami watched the kitten. He hesitantly reached out a hand to pet her, but she hissed at him and he quickly withdrew his hand, much to Bakura's amusement.

"Are those my leather pants?" asked Yami suddenly.

"Yup," said Bakura casually.

"When did you…nevermind."

Yugi came down the stairs just then with a grumbling Ryo in tow. Yugi and Ryo sat on either side of Bakura.

"Thanks for the advice to duck," Yugi whispered in Bakura's ear.

"No problem," Bakura whispered back.

"You're here to check on my daughter," stated Ryo, touching his stomach. "So hurry up and check so that I can go back to sleep."

"Son," Bakura muttered.

"Daughter!" shouted Ryo.

Yami smiled. "It won't be long before I can tell you the baby's gender."

Ryo and Bakura looked at each other in silence for a few moments, having a hurried discussion through the mind-link.

"No," said Bakura, looking back at Yami.

"We want to be surprised," added Ryo.

"Really?" asked Yami. "You argue so much about the gender, I would think you'd want to know."

"No," said Ryo, shaking his head. "It's more arguing for fun. I'd like a girl, but if we have a boy that's okay too. I'm going to name her if she's a girl, but I've decided to let Bakura name a boy."

"You did?" asked Bakura in surprise. "I can name our son?"

Ryo nodded. "If he is a son."

Bakura's face lit up. Tsumi moved from Bakura's lap to Ryo's, rubbing against his stomach.

"Anyway, Yami," said Ryo, wincing. "When the hell are these cramps going to go away?"

"They'll be on and off until the baby's born, I'm afraid," replied Yami. "They're not fun, but think of it as preparation. The real nightmare is birth."

"Oh," said Ryo quietly, looking at his hands. "O-okay."

His outside appearance was calm, but Bakura could feel the pure fear radiating through the mind-link.

"Ryo," said Bakura gently, touching Ryo's shoulder. It was trembling slightly. "Why don't you and Yugi go up to your room and play Duel Monsters? Yami and I need to have a quick chat."

Ryo glanced up, but the look in Bakura's eyes left no room for argument. "Okay," he agreed quietly, picking up Tsumi from his lap and getting up.

"Go easy on him, kay, Yugi?" said Bakura lightly as the shorter boy walked past.

Bakura waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before rounding on Yami. "Yami Atemu Mutou," he said slowly.

Yami rolled his eyes at his full name. "Yes, Bakura Akefia Touzoku?"

"I'm going to kill you now, is that okay with you?"

Yami blinked. "Um, what?" he asked.

"_How_ in Ra's name could you say that to Ryo?" Bakura asked angrily. "I thought we should be _avoiding_ stressing him out, not telling him how much labor will hurt!"

It suddenly dawned on Yami that he had been expecting a Bakura-like reaction from Ryo. "Well, _you_ would've been fine with it."

"Well, guess what, Pharaoh. Ryo's not me. You and Yugi are alike in almost every way. Marik and Malik are the same way. You'd get a similar reaction from either one. Ryo and I are polar opposites. _Never_ assume that you can tell him something just because _I'd_ be okay with it."

Bakura was suddenly aware that he was on his feet. He couldn't remember standing up. He sank back onto the couch and cleared his throat. "Did you know that he's terrified of pain?"

"Really?" asked Yami in surprise. "It doesn't seem like it. I've seen him in pain many times."

"Well, he's not afraid if it comes suddenly, or if he's already hurt," said Bakura, crossing his legs. "It's the anticipation that something will hurt that scares him. Thank you for giving me something to deal with for the next six months."

"Sorry," apologized Yami. "I didn't realize. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a three month exam to give."

"Try not to mortify him too much," muttered Bakura, standing up to follow Yami.

* * *

"I really wish Yami hadn't told me that," said Ryo quietly, lowering himself onto the bed and setting Tsumi down.

"Yeah, he can be a bit…blunt sometimes," agreed Yugi.

"I mean, I was already nervous about the whole situation, and then to go and tell me that…" Ryo trailed off and looked down at his hands, gripping his pant legs tightly.

Yugi say down next to him and put an arm around his friend. "It'll be okay. Just remember, Bakura's always here for you, and I'm just a phone call away."

Ryo mumbled his thanks. Tsumi hopped onto his lap and rubbed against his stomach, purring. Ryo stroked her back and she headbutted him.

"Oof, Tsumi, be gentle," Ryo scolded softly. "She's been doing that a lot lately."

"Do you think she can tell there's a baby in there?" asked Yugi.

Ryo shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is that she gave _Bakura_ all the attention before I got pregnant."

"What about giving me attention?" asked Bakura, opening the door and walking in, followed by Yami.

"Ryo, really, I apologize," said Yami, holding his hands up in surrender.

Ryo nodded. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Alright, then, let's get started so I can leave before Bakura kills me."

"Idiot," said Bakura. "I'm not going to kill you as long as Ryo needs you. I'm going to maim you."

"Oh, _that's_ reassuring," remarked Yami, rolling his eyes.

Making no further comment, he moved over to Ryo. Ryo obediently lifted up his shirt. Small orbs of Shadow Magic glowed under Yami's hands as he examined Ryo and the baby. They sat in silence as Yami did his work. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"It's perfectly healthy," Yami announced, "and developing right on schedule." He smiled at Ryo.

"I'll see if I can get a stethoscope so you two can listen to the baby's heart beat," offered Yugi.

"I'd like that," said Ryo.

Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryo's shoulders as Ryo leaned against him. "How far along do I have to be before you can tell me whether or not I'm having twins?" Ryo asked Yami.

"Twins?" echoed Bakura and Yami in shock.

"Well, yeah," said Ryo, looking from one to the other. "I'm a twin. Don't parents who are twins have a better chance of having twins or something?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, they do. I didn't know you were a twin though."

Ryo shrugged. "My sister died when we were seven, so you wouldn't. Anyway, when will you be able to tell?"

"I would've been able to tell when you first came to me, since both would've been there. You're only going to have one baby," said Yami.

Ryo nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Well," said Yami, standing up, "Yugi and I are going home. Call me if something goes wrong."

"Come on, Pharaoh," said Bakura. "What could go wrong?"

And one would think, after so many examples, people would just stop using that phrase.

* * *

Ryo is twelve weeks along. Totally skipped a month there. I didn't mean to, it just…happened.

Sorry for everyone who was expecting me to give him twins. I can't picture Ryo having twins, and I vowed not to use them in this or any future mpregs. Well, maybe one. But in my opinion twins are a lazy way of avoiding picking a gender for the baby. "Oh, I can't decide on a boy or a girl so I'll just give them both!" I've picked a gender and a name. No twins this time around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallen Crystal Moon – **Gentle hugs are fine. Ryo wishes me to tell you he appreciates them. And that is win, Bakura's fail and epic Matrix moment in the same chapter.

**KATZUNITED-MEOW- – **Yes, Yami is an idiot. I really do like Yami, he was my first Yugioh crush, but when I'm actually writing I make him seem like a retarded dick. I don't mean to, I swear! As for the gender, that's a secret to all but me and my muses.

**LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx – **We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

**sorathestar – **Thanks. Glad one person doesn't mind my lazy editing timeframe wise. In all honesty I don't have nine months of plot, so I gotta do something. And yes. I hate twins. They're just plain lazy.

**Yamibakura1988 – **Thank you :D

**ani – **I try to keep my stories as cannon and in character as possible. Not that I haven't read some great originals and OOCs, but they're just not for me. As for mood swing extremes…don't ever join one of my RPs. I have Ryo switching from tears to hitting Bakura over the head before you can blink. I have fun with it, but that's beside the point.

**Tootsieroll90 – **I love the clock part :D What I want to know is what Ryo actually threw at Yugi. Bakura didn't return the clock to him…

**Don't own Yugioh. Never will. Blah.**

* * *

Ryo was quiet after Yami and Yugi left. He looked down at his feet and touched his stomach a lot. He gave one word answers to anything Bakura said.

At first Bakura brushed it off as just a mood swing, but come dinner time he realized it was something else. Ryo poked at his food silently, not eating any of it.

"Ryo…" Bakura finally said after several minutes of tense silence. "What's wrong? You haven't eaten anything."

"'m not hungry," responded Ryo without emotion.

"Ry, you're always hungry," pointed out Bakura. "This baby is making you eat like Jou."

Ryo simply shrugged. Bakura was beginning to get frustrated. Without a word, Ryo stood and picked up his full plate. Depositing it in the sink, he turned and went slowly up the stairs. Bakura heard the bedroom door click shut. Sighing, he began to clear his own plate.

Then came the fear. Pure, unrelenting fear so powerful that it froze Bakura where he stood. His plate shattered on the floor where it was dropped, but Bakura was already halfway up the stairs, battling mentally with the terror Ryo had kept bottled up the entire day and was finally taking him over.

"Ryo!" he cried, banging open the door. Ryo was curled in a fetal position in the corner of the bed, his face buried in his knees. He was shaking and the fear coming across the mind-link had not lessened.

"Ry? What's wrong?" asked Bakura, sitting down on the bed next to him. Ryo seemed not to hear him. "What's wrong!" he repeated.

Ryo looked up. His eyes were blank and dilated with fear. "B-Bakura," he whispered.

"I'm here, Ryo. What's wrong? What scared you?" His tone betrayed that whatever has scared his light would be swiftly dealt with.

"I-I was just thinking about what Yami told me and…and," he broke off and swallowed, "and, Bakura…h-how's the baby going to get here?"

"You're going to give birth to it, Ryo," said Bakura firmly. "You're going to bring our child into the world, and I swear on the ruins of Kul Elna that I will be there to help you through it all the way." He wrapped an arm around Ryo, squeezing his shoulder and holding his other shoulder with his other hand.

"Th-thank you, I-I'm so happy to hear you say that, but-but that's not what I'm asking," said Ryo quietly, turning to face his lover. "I-I don't a birth canal or anything…how's the baby going t-t-to get here?"

Bakura's mind was working rapidly to come up with an acceptable answer. All that came out of his mouth was, "Well…um…uh…you see…uh…that is to say…"

"You don't know, do you?" asked Ryo, even more quietly. His stutter had left. Bakura was silent a moment too long and Ryo's eyes filled with terrified tears.

"Bakura…am I gonna die?" Ryo's voice was so quiet that Bakura's ears had to strain to hear it in the silent room.

"Of course not!" said Bakura. "Listen to me, Ryo. All three of us are going to live through this and we will watch our child grow up _together_!"

"You're lying," Ryo whispered.

"Ryo, I would never—"

"You're lying!" Ryo said, his voice high-pitched and terrified.

"No! Ryo, I'm not—"

"YOU'RE _LYING_!" Ryo shrieked, pushing away from Bakura and moving to the center of the room.

He stood there, bent over slightly. One fist was pressed to his heart while the other moved to his mouth, biting his knuckle until it bled. His eyes were wide and dark with fear. Cold sweat broke out all over his body. He swayed, his knees barely able to support him. His breath came in gasps, but he couldn't seem to get enough air.

"Ryo!" yelled Bakura, moving to his side. The boy was shaking so violently that Bakura could feel it just by being near him. "Ryo, tenshi, calm down!"

Ryo didn't even hear him. His heart was beating so loud he was sure it could be heard throughout the house. And it was so fast. Ra, why was it beating so fast!

"Ryo! It's okay!" shouted Bakura, saying the only thing that came to mind.

Ryo couldn't get enough air. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, which only served to increase his panic. He was breathing so fast; why couldn't he get enough air?

Bakura saw that Ryo had begun to hyperventilate and realized that Ryo had to calm down and _fast_. "Ryo, tenshi, you gotta calm down!" he grabbed Ryo's shoulder.

Ryo felt someone grab him and felt the urge to run. He tried to shake the hand off but it held him tightly. He tried to breathe deeper, but that only increased his lightheadedness. His chest hurt. His heart was still beating so fast he swore it would burst out of his chest. He felt faint and sick to his stomach. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks to drip onto the carpet. There was no thought in his mind. He did the only thing he still knew how to do. A breathless scream ripped through him. The hand on his shoulder left.

Bakura jumped over the bed in his haste to get the Ring. The pure terror coming across the mind-link almost immobilized him. Ryo screamed again, mixing with the lack of air to give him a headache, as Bakura reached under the bed and pulled out his things-Ryo-doesn't-want-to-see-anymore box. Ripping it open, he grabbed the Ring from the top and put it around his neck, almost tripping on his way back to Ryo.

He didn't know if this would work. Ever since he had gotten his own body there hadn't been a need to try. But if there were ever a time to try, now was it. He grabbed Ryo's arm and pressed Ryo's hand to the Ring. Praying to the Gods that this would work, he took control of Ryo's body.

Ryo was drowning. There was nothing but black, terror, and screaming. The intensity of Ryo's fear hit Bakura like a blow. Forcing himself back, he pushed his soul into the hallway between soul rooms.

There was only one door. There would be, as his soul no longer inhabited Ryo. He thrust the door open and ran in. Ryo was huddled in the middle of the room. He was silent, but screaming echoed around the room as well as the frantic beat of his heart.

Bakura ran to Ryo and crouched down next to him. "Ryo, you gotta calm down! It's okay!"

Ryo didn't notice him. Then Bakura heard another sound under the rapid heartbeat and screaming. A second heartbeat under the first, much fainter and slower than it should be.

"Ryo, please, calm down!" Bakura yelled. "Ryo, _you're hurting the baby_!"

Ryo's eyes snapped up to Bakura's face. His cheeks were soaked with tears. "Bakura?" he whispered. "Oh, Gods, my baby…"

"I'm here, Ryo," said Bakura firmly. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you. You and the baby are gonna be fine, but you need to calm down!"

"Bakura!" Ryo cried, his voice breaking as he threw himself on his yami. Bakura held him tightly as if Ryo would be lost if he let go. The screaming faded away and the heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

Bakura wasn't aware of releasing control of Ryo's body. He just noticed Ryo fall as his knees would no longer support him. Bakura sat so that his back was against the bed and pulled Ryo into his lap. Ryo folded his legs, knees against his chest, and gripped Bakura's shirt as if he would never let go. Bakura wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay, Ry. It's okay," shushed Bakura softly, stroking and nuzzling Ryo's hair. He was still trembling and he still had tears in his eyes. "I'm here. I'm here."

With a quiet sob, Ryo buried his face in Bakura's chest, fresh tears soaking the older one's shirt.

Bakura held him as he cried, as he shook with sobs, whispering quiet reassurances that he was there and everything was going to be okay. After a long while, Ryo stopped trembling so violently and his sobs dissipated into occasional hiccups.

He cried himself to sleep like that, nestled in Bakura's safe embrace. Bakura stayed awake. He sat up all night, watching over Ryo as if he would vanish if he looked away.

* * *

"_Panic attack_," said Yami matter-of-factly over the phone the next morning.

"What?" asked Bakura. Ryo was still sleeping on his lap. His back and neck were stiff from sitting against the bed all night.

"_Ryo had a panic attack_," said Yami. "_Heart palpitations, hyperventilation, lightheadedness, nausea, weak knees, blank mind, the need to escape, chest pain, trembling, you know you can stop me at any time_."

"Oh my Gods," whispered Bakura, glancing down at Ryo still sleeping fitfully against his chest. "There was something else too. When I was in his soul room, I heard the baby's heart. It was really faint and slow."

There was a pause on the other end. "_Slower than Ryo's?_" he finally asked.

"Yes."

"_I'm coming over," _said Yami seriously before hanging up.

Bakura sat there with the phone at his ear for a few seconds before hanging up and shaking Ryo awake.

Yami arrived in record time. Barely five minutes had passed before the door bell rang. Ryo, sleepy but awake, got off Bakura so that the older one could answer the door.

Bakura opened the door and Yami pushed past him. "Where's Ryo?" he asked, ignoring Bakura's angry noise.

"Did you drive here?" asked Bakura, knowing that the former Pharaoh hated being behind the wheel.

"Yes, I did, now where's Ryo?" Yami repeated.

"I'm right here," said Ryo, starting down the stairs while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I need to look at the baby," Yami said quickly, grabbing Ryo's hand and pulling him to the couch. He then proceeded to give Ryo and the baby the most thorough exam yet. After almost twenty minutes, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The baby's fine," he said. "Tomb Robber, kitchen, now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do in my house?" asked Bakura, but he followed Yami anyway.

"Why did Ryo have a panic attack?" asked Yami as soon as the kitchen door closed.

"Well, gee, I don't know," said Bakura. "Maybe because _someone_ said the wrong thing and freaked him out with thoughts of labor?"

"I commend you for calming him down," said Yami, catching Bakura by surprise. "Severe panic attacks can be fatal."

Bakura stared in shock. "What?"

"Not only that, but a fetus's heart _always_ goes faster than the mother's. If Ryo's heart was going faster, not only is that not good for Ryo, but it could mean that the baby is dying."

Bakura's eyes widened in horror. "What are you trying to say?"

"You almost lost the baby, Bakura. If you hadn't calmed Ryo down when you did you would have. And if it had gone on for even five more minutes, you would have lost Ryo too."

* * *

Ryo is twelve weeks along.


	8. Public Service Announcement

Hey everyone, Rachael here. Most of you have probably noticed that I haven't updated this fic in…what, 5 months?

There're three reasons/excuses for that. And I will tell you them now.

One, I was…erm…occupied with Twitter over the summer, which is over with now, long story, really don't wanna get into it. And now school has started back up and being my senior year I've found that I don't have a whole lotta free time anymore. Most of my classes keep me busy all the way through so I don't have a break to write in.

Two, I kind of fell out of Yugioh and into Pokémon, as those who've been paying attention to my new stories could tell. I do that. The revived interest in Pokémon doesn't appear to be going away any time soon, unfortunately. I'm trying my hardest to get back into Yugioh, I assure you.

Three, and most important, I've got writer's block like a motherfucker. For all my fics. Not just this one, but Lies Amid The Blood and Shinedown on my deviantART account. And my muse *coughPuzzleShipping4Evercough* has been less than helpful, following me into the Pokémon faze.

So, yeah. That's my story. I did write a chapter, but the writer's block is so bad that it's only two pages (and I write big) and really shitty now that I read it over. Not at all worthy of a five month wait, and after it, there's nothing. And anyone who says "Do a time skip" I'm gonna punch them in the face, _Katie. _I've considered it, but I simply can't do a four-month time skip in such a time-oriented fic. The one-month skip was bad enough, but that was done by accident. So, yeah, um, any ideas will not be unwanted. Actually, they'd be quite welcome because I've got the ending completely planned, including the gender and name of the baby, I just need a way to get there. Because not being able to is killing my sanity.

Sorry again to those who follow this fic. You have no idea.

Thank you.

~rachael-green-bakura

ALSO. This is REALLY irking me. Does anyone know why Microsoft Word 2007 would suddenly go black and white and pixilated? Paint did it too I noticed. They did this out of nowhere and it's really annoying me. I can't figure out how to fix it.


End file.
